ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth
|Urutoraman Faitingu Eboryūshon Rībasu}} is an Action/Fighting game developed and published by Banpresto. It is the 4th entry to Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # Plot Bullton comes to the city to wreak havoc. Fortunately, Ultraman arrives just in time to battle the creature. Ultraman proves to be stronger than Bullton, and destroys it. Afterwards, Ultraman then crushes the two rocks that Bullton left behind.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 1 Later, Ultraman confronts and battles the ancient monster, Gomora. After a quick battle, Gomora tries to escape but Ultraman grabs his tail to stop him, which forces Gomora to detach it before burrowing underground. Red King then appears and attacks Ultraman from behind. Engaging in a violent battle, Ultraman defeats Red King and flies away. Suddenly, a mysterious UFO uses a purple mist on Red King.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 2 Meanwhile, Ultraseven battles Eleking at a dam and manages to defeat the monster. Unfortunately, the purple mist appears again and changes Eleking into EX Eleking. Despite the monster's increased power, Ultraseven defeats EX Eleking. The mysterious UFO then flies away.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 3 Later that night, in another city, Ultraman Tiga duels with Kyrieloid. However, Kyrieloid escapes to a cave. There, Ultraman Tiga finds the injured and sleeping Gomora, who awakens and attacks him. After battling him, the monster, still weak from his fight with Ultraman, decides to retreat. Suddenly, Gomora is then killed by Chaos Kyrieloid. Though he had evolved, Ultraman Tiga defeats Chaos Kyrieloid.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 4 Ultraman Taro fights the rampaging Tyrant in the city, defeating him after a brutal battle. Taro then quickly heads to a volcano, where he battles with EX Red King. The EX monster is defeated by Taro.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 5 Later, Ultraman Cosmos arrives to stop a rampaging Gomora, who has been turned into EX Gomora. However, the military attempted to kill EX Gomora, which Cosmos tries to prevent as he only wants to calm Gomora. Fortunately, Ultraman Cosmos uses his Luna Extract to return him back to Gomora. Gomora then leaves in peace.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 6 Elsewhere, Ultraman Gaia battles Bullton at an airport in the rain. When Bullton is almost defeated, Ultraman Agul arrives, only to attack Gaia, who realizes this Agul is an evil doppelganger. Gaia fights the imposter, but despites his best efforts, he is easily overpowered. The real Ultraman Agul arrives to aid Ultraman Gaia, making short work of the doppelganger with his Photon Screw. Bullton then sucks Gaia to his body. However, Ultraman Gaia manages to defeat Bullton, destroying the monster from inside.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 7 On the moon, Ultraman Taro is seen battling the gigantic, EX Tyrant. After EX Tyrant is defeated, he revives back as the skeleton-like EX Tyrant II. Taro has difficulty in defeating EX Tyrant II because of his ability to revive himself. Fortunately, the sun rises, which negates EX Tyrant's powers. Taro then defeats the monster. The mysterious UFO flies away again.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 8 In the Monster Graveyard, Ultraman tries to attack a revived Geronimon in his frozen state. However, the monster soon breaks out of the ice and attacks him. After a long battle, Geronimon dies because of his injuries.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 9 Ultraseven pursues and takes down the mysterious UFO, which was being piloted by Alien Baltan, who knocks the hero out of the sky into the city below. Ultraseven fights and manages to defeat Baltan.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 10 Ultraman Cosmos fights Waroga, who soon transforms into Chaos Waroga. Cosmos defeats the monster. He was then sucked into another dimension by Alien Mefilas for being a nuisance to his plan. Mefilas then summoned a copy of EX Tyrant, which Cosmos defeats.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 11 Meanwhile, Mefilas distracts Ultraman long enough for his Chaosroids to wreak havoc on the Land of Light. Both Seven and Taro manage to defeat Chaosroids S and T, retrieving the Ultra Key and the Ultra Bell that they stole. However, Chaosroid U easily overpowers Ultraman. Fortunately, the Plasma Spark gives Ultraman the power to use the Specium Ray and defeat Chaosroid U.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 12 Back on Earth, Neo Chaos Darkness manages to defeat Ultraman Agul, Gaia, and Tiga. Fortunately, Ultraman Cosmos breaks free from Mefilas' dimension and joins the battle. Cosmos then uses his Luna Extract on Neo Chaos Darkness. However, before he manages to free him from the Chaos Organism, Mefilas fuses completely with Neo Chaos Darkness to create Neo Chaos Darkness II, who plunges the world into darkness. Cosmos changes to his Eclipse mode and fights Neo Chaos Darkness II, but his Cosmium Ray proves to have no effect on the monster, instead enlarging him to twice as tall and heavy and Cosmos. After a long and deadly battle, Cosmos uses his Luna Extract again with all Ultras' powers to use Cosmo Extract. The beam affected Neo Chaos Darkness II and purified it. However, Mefilas still survives, vowing revenge on the Ultras the next time. The Earth is saved once again by the Ultramen.Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth episode 13 Characters Returning Characters Ultras *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type *Ultraman Gaia **V2 **Supreme Version *Ultraman Agul V2 *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna Mode **Eclipse Mode Kaiju and Seijin *Gomora *Alien Baltan *Eleking *Tyrant *Red King New Characters Ultras *Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode Kaiju and Seijin (*) Characters and Forms that are exclusive to the game. *Bullton *EX Red King *EX Gomora *EX Eleking * *Waroga *Chaos Waroga * *Kyrieloid *Chaos Kyrieloid * *Imitation Ultraman Agul V2 (Playable only for 2nd Player) *EX Tyrant * *EX Tyrant II * *Chaosroid S * *Chaosroid T * *Chaosroid U * *Alien Mefilas *Neo Chaos Darkness * *Geronimon Non-Playable *Golza *Monsarger *Gan Q *Reigubas *Gudon *Twin Tail *Bemstar *Alien Hipporito *Vakishim *Melba *King Crab *Neo Chaos Darkness II Stages *Monster Island *Monster Island (Volcano Eruption) *Skyscraper *City (Night) *Asteroid *South Pole *Airport *Hydroelectric Power Plant *Volcano *Industrial Complex *Limestone Cave *Chaos City *Land of Ultra *Ultra Tower *Plasma Spark *Different Space *Inside Neo Chaos Darkness (Ultra mode only) *Inside Bullton (Ultra mode only) New Features Nebula Combo One of the new features in this game is called "Nebula Combo". Each characters has their own Nebula Combo. Nebula Combo can be executed by pressing certain buttons. For example, Ultraman's Nebula Combo can be executed by pressing X (Grab) + O,O,O. After Ultraman successfully execute his Nebula Combo, his attack and defense will be boosted for 15 seconds. Mission Points Each scenarios in the Ultra Mode has it's own mission points. Mission points can be gained by completing certain conditions. If the player gets enough points, the player will unlock a character and/or stage. Destruction Mode In this mode, you'll play as Gomora and destroy everything until Ultraman comes under a time limit. Trivia *EX forms are introduced in this video game. They would later reappear in the Ultra Galaxy series, Bandai toyline, and the arcade games Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum and its sequel. *Being the most modern Ultraman at the time, Ultraman Cosmos replaces Ultraman Tiga as the main character in this entry of the FIghting Evolution series. *As opposed to the previous game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, the character roster has been greatly reduced from 40 to 28. This most likely done to include new elements and characters models for this game. *Even though this game has no monsters featured (if not counting Imitation Ultraman Agul V2) from Ultraman Gaia, some can be seen on the Monster Graveyard as background characters. (ex: Gan Q) **Also, Ultraman Gaia's scenario part match was replaced by Bullton. *This was the only time Taro uses his grunts when he flies away after battle in the series as his normal grunts. References Category:Video Games Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution series